daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Todd K. Feichmann
Todd K. Feichmann was a malevolent computer nerd, existing in multiple MTV websites created by Anne D. Bernstein. He first appeared in Kevin Thompson's 1999/2000 website THE KEV ZONE: Dad paid this guy Todd to come over and help me make a web site. Todd wears a baseball cap with an alien face on it and has a big butt. Not that I notice guy butts, no way. In the shower I just stare at the tiles. Uh, this is making me uncomfortable. Anyhow, Todd went away to college when he was 14 but then he cracked up and now he builds robots in his Mom's basement. He told me computer code is made up of X's and O's just like football plays. I think he was trying to buddy up to me because then he asked if I could fix him up with a cheerleader like I'm David Coppertone or some other miracle guy. Anyway, I hope you like my web site and come back soon. Although it probably won't change much once Todd goes home. A Disclaimer from Webmaster Todd K. Feichmann: The size of my nether parts is irrelevant as I prefer to dwell in an otherworldly realm of mental energy where all is possible. There I exist as a svelte half man/half wolf named Rheingold. And what would I want with a cheerleader when I can revel nightly with a bevy of spritely unicorns? I'm only doing this because I need the money for plane fare to FantastiCon in Auckland, New Zealand. Last year it was in Pittsburgh, but ever since Xena those damn Kiwis think they rule fandom. They shall learn otherwise when they wither before the onslaught of my multi-part, multi-dimensional Classic Trek fanfics! Self-publishing is self-fulfillment! Around the same time, Lawndale High's website stated that it had been created in 1994 by Feichmann: "At that time it consisted of his resume and a 3000-word essay on mutant battle psychology as encountered in the first six levels of DOOM. The scepter was passed to a small cadre of initiates after his graduation, but his spirit and love of nanotechnology still inspires the site today. We hope he is staying on his medication and feeling better about the fact that the simple elegance of UNIX is lost on the vast majority of today's computer users." In 2000/2001, Feichman set up a Carter County fantasy football site called Cleatopia.com. Kevin bigged it up ("he only charges $29.99 to join: he says he needs the money for something called a particle decelebrator"), not noticing that Todd is openly insulting him (and all other football players), added a reference to Brittany cheating on him, made fantasy-Kevin rubbish, and has arranged outcomes in which all the jocks are hurt or humiliated. Hello, Kevin! Welcome to the first fantasy football site devoted to local high school jocks like yourself, who have tortured me mercilessly for years, rattling my will and shattering my fragile psyche until all that's left is a resentful, hypersensitive outcast who harbors vengeful visions of triumphant payback. Now I can finally suck your wallets dry and prove my intellectual superiority at the same time. We also have real time stats, destructive viruses, and annoying clone bots for you to download. Have fun! Kevin's websites were the last to be published in the second, third and fourth season websites, and as they were online for the shortest time before being removed for next season's website, they are the most poorly preserved in Archive.org. Category: Canon Characters